


Lost Continent

by beowvlf



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4V4N, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Secret Crush, Tenderness, Vaginal Sex, demon pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beowvlf/pseuds/beowvlf
Summary: Nero's struggling with the reality that his father looks around his own age and is entirely too hot for his own good. (late, but for VerNero Week)





	1. Chapter 1

  
Of all the weird revelations and developments caused by the Saviour incident in Fortuna, the one Nero least expected, and still can't quite get his head around, is that he has a father. A half-devil called Vergil, who is Dante's older twin. Except he looks more like Nero's slightly older brother than his father. Sometimes it still feels like total bullshit that they're father and son, but Vergil isn't the type to lie about something this important. And at the beginning he hadn't believed it either—Yamato and Dante had to be the voices of reason, confirming their blood ties.  
  
Back at the height of the chaos in Fortuna, Vergil had slipped through a demon gate into the city. Searching for his repaired devil-arm, Yamato, he'd found Nero. And they had fought. Only Dante had stopped them from killing each other.  
  
Many months after the incident, Nero is coming to terms with the grief of what happened to his adoptive family, and is growing to love his new-found blood-family. Though he almost wishes he weren't. Because he might just be falling in love with his father. And Nero can hardly avoid Vergil when the man has decided to stay in Fortuna and even help with the city's rebuilding.  
  
Vergil seems to have a nostalgic fondness for the castle-town where Sparda ruled; or maybe he just can't stand the thought of sharing Dante's dingy office home. And with no-one able or willing to contradict him, Vergil now lives in the castle as Sparda's successor.   
  
Of course Nero is keeping his crush on Vergil quiet. He already feels like a freak in town with his demonic arm; and it's difficult enough having feelings for his father without anyone else finding out. Especially Vergil. They've only just started to get along like a kind of normal family. Some nights they eat dinner together, and talk about all sorts of 'safe' topics: their busy days, work, the plans for Fortuna's future, the weather. It's nice to have that extra family support. As much as he loves Kyrie, this is something Nero needed without realizing, ever since his foster father and Credo died.  
  
Now that he's got this tentative relationship with the new half of his family, he really doesn't want to fuck it up. But no amount of shame and self-deprecation are stopping his horny lizard brain. Nero has a wet dream about Vergil at least once a week. And it doesn't help that the wrongness feels so good—whenever he lets his thoughts drift to Vergil while he masturbates, Nero comes harder than ever. He used to feel so guilty. Even just thinking about a simple kiss, little touches, or how Vergil would look naked had Nero feeling vaguely sick at his forbidden desires. But he couldn't stop thinking about more. What Vergil would do, what he wants to do to Vergil. Nero's imagination just goes wild with lust and need.   
  
Even putting aside the fact that they're related, Nero can hardly believe the change in his feelings. Before now, romance was always bullshit to him—like most things in life. Things that weren't meant for him. The background hum of his life had been anger; and he'd been angry at Vergil too. Nero's temper might still be quick to boil, but he's mellowed out. Otherwise he would've never gone from grudgingly forgiving Vergil, to feeling like a love-sick idiot.  
  
It's not even fair that Vergil can make him feel like that. With his rare and genuine smiles, his elegance and grace, and the incredible strange beauty of his demon form. Nero looks forward to the days when they can spar until they're breathless and sweaty, or when they hunt together and Vergil tells him he's done a good job. Or when Vergil tests and teaches Nero in the intricacies of sword and magic techniques. When Vergil's calloused fingers touch the bare skin of Nero's hands or neck during a lesson. When they're close enough that Nero can smell his scent. Even the silver hair and blue eyes, which Nero always hated about himself, are now fascinating and beautiful to him. Something they share.  
  
Speaking of sharing, Nero's still sharing a tiny apartment with Kyrie. He crashes on the fold-out couch, because there's only one bedroom. And it's not even a proper separate room—just that a sliding screen can be pulled across the middle of the main room, dividing the bed and couch spaces. It's uncomfortable, but it's the best they can do in the housing shortage. Eventually Kyrie's family home will be repaired. And although Nero grew up there, he's not sure he wants to move back in. Maybe Vergil will let him live in the castle. As long as no-one ever finds out about his messed up feelings for his father.  
  
Nero's afraid that he'll let something slip, that he'll sleep-talk during one of his wet dreams. Not letting anything slip while he's awake is difficult enough. When he masturbates in the apartment, and Kyrie's asleep a few metres away behind the screen, Nero tries his best to make no noise at all. But it's so hard to stay silent when he thinks about Vergil. It feels so good, and he wants to drown in that pleasure for as long as he can. This kind of intensity is new to him. Nero used to be perfunctory about getting himself off; it was just a way to quickly relieve tension when training and fighting weren't enough.   
  
As Nero's lying in bed that night, it's impossible to ignore the need pooling between his legs. He's been low-key horny since sparring with Vergil in the afternoon. Nero bites his lip, and squeezes his thighs together as he remembers Vergil's graceful combat. It's a favourite scenario to imagine one of their typical matches turning heated and dirty. It's easy to turn those moments when their bodies clash in battle into fantasies. Their grunts and groans of exertion, a thigh between his legs, hands in his hair, hands on his hips, pushing under his clothes, lips and teeth at his neck.  
  
Nero takes a shuddering breath. In the dark with only his fantasies, he doesn't want to rush himself. He pushes down his sweatpants, and his whole body flushes with anticipation. Slowly, he runs his hands over his thighs, his sides, his chest, neglecting his groin for now.  
  
Vergil appears in front of his eyes the moment he closes them. With one hand, Nero pushes up his t-shirt, before massaging and tweaking his nipples. He gives free rein to his fantasies, wondering what Vergil would feel like, naked and pulling him closer under the covers; what Vergil's hands would feel like on his skin, spreading his legs open slowly.  
  
He needs to touch himself, he just needs to, so he edges his fingers slowly between his legs. Nero feels the wet spot on the thin fabric of his boxer-briefs, as one finger lightly starts to tease over his clit. Vergil's long, slender fingers stroke over him, giving him a little taste of the pleasure he craves.  
  
Nero lets his legs fall open wider, and manoeuvres his hands until one is resting on his swollen clit and the other is lower, drifting around his opening through his boxers. The rough texture of his Devil Bringer used to jolt him out of his fantasies a bit, until he considered that Vergil's devil form is like this too: scaled and clawed, and buzzing with power. Even the white-blue glow is something he inherited. Now it just adds another layer to his material.  
  
Vergil strokes firmly, but slowly. A hand slides under the waistband, jolting through Nero's belly as Vergil puts pressure on his throbbing clit. The other hand travels lower, and lower, slipping inside his boxers, until he's able to drag a finger through his wetness.   
  
Vergil strokes his finger along his slit. The afternoon sure left Nero wound up, he's so slick that Vergil's movements are effortless. A second finger joins the first, spreading Nero's pussy.  
  
Nero shivers and licks his lips. It's hard to focus on a coherent scene. He wants to rush ahead and think of nothing but Vergil desperately fucking him into the dirt of the sparring grounds, where anyone could see them. Vergil's cock filling him up so much, and coming and coming while Nero writhes in his own climax. His stomach does a little excited flip just at the hint of that fantasy.  
  
Nero stills his hands just to cool off a moment. Although his current favourite fantasy features Vergil with a beautiful big cock, to be honest Nero's still not sure how he should imagine Vergil's groin. Maybe he'll be like Nero, maybe not. In Nero's fantasies it's all been good. More than once he's come thinking about Vergil sliding against him with a thigh between his, their wet pussies grinding together.  
  
His teeth press into his bottom lip, like he wants Vergil to. Vergil surging forward and claiming Nero's mouth, letting his hunger fuel the kiss. Using his tongue and fingers, and drinking in every moan he coaxes from Nero.   
  
Eyes squeezed shut, Nero feels Vergil's lips on his neck, Vergil's fingers grabbing his thighs hard, leaving kisses and bites down his body. Then the thought of Vergil's lips on his clit makes Nero's breath stutter, and he almost moans into the silent night-time room. He can't forget that he's not alone in the apartment.  
  
But his cunt is throbbing, begging for more. Nero huffs out a shaky breath. All he wants to think about is Vergil. Vergil as he dips his tongue, and then two rough fingers, between Nero's folds.   
  
Nero uses the Devil Bringer, loving the ridged texture, the heat, and the spectral swell that can fill him deeper, and more fully, than just his fingers. It's taken him a bit to trust himself to do this, what with claws and all, but he doesn't hesitate anymore. He can feel exactly the angle he needs, when to shift or stop.   
  
His entire body shivers, and he moves his hand faster, pumping his fingers deeper into his body. Vergil eats him out against the trunk of a tree at the edge of the sparring grounds: quick and rough, both of them giving in to the feral desire of their devils. Nero bites his lip, stifling a moan.   
  
His hips buck, pushing into his hand. Nero tries not to whimper as he rubs small, hard circles into his clit, pumping his fingers as roughly as he can without letting the wet noises escape.  
  
He grits his teeth, on the edge of reaching sweet release. He's so fucking close. In his mind he moans loudly with every one of Vergil's thrusts, and Vergil slams in one final time before his cum starts to spill inside him. Nero comes in the same moment, his back arching as his mouth falls open in a silent cry of pleasure.  
  
He continues to fuck himself languidly, eager to keep the pleasure flowing. Vergil is still on his mind. His lightly panting lips tingle for a kiss. He'd like to nibble at Vergil's mouth, and lick the sweat from his throat while lying pressed together. He wants gentle touches, and to feel Vergil grow soft inside him while their hips still shift with the promise of more.  
  
The second wave of orgasm is softer, more like aftershocks. Afterwards, Nero sags fully into the mattress, gasping for air, his heart pounding. He feels like he needs a cold shower. He stares at the ceiling for a while, just letting the high course through him.  
  
He fumbles with the tissue box on the coffee table next to his sofa-bed, and cleans up his mess.   
  
"Fuck," he whispers to himself.   
  
Getting off never used to be this sweaty and sticky either. He can only imagine how filthy actual sex would be. Though with Vergil he probably wouldn't care. Eventually, he stumbles to his feet, and heads for the bathroom. He makes do without that cold shower, and changes his underwear and t-shirt. On the way back to bed, he stops at the kitchen sink for a glass of water.  
  
Standing in the darkness, Nero can't help grinning. He should probably feel like shit for thinking about his father this way, but right now the exhilaration and bone-deep satisfaction are winning out. His thoughts again turn to the way Vergil had moved as they fought: solid and forceful when he struck, yet making every move look effortless and elegant. Nero can only hope to ever match his father's skills and power.  
  
He sighs, a little subdued now. He has no idea what he's doing nursing this hopeless crush, but he sees no end in sight.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Nero spends the afternoon helping out at the castle, part of which is like a commune for all the people who still can't properly live in their own houses. It takes him hours just to move, count, and store a new shipment of supplies. He doesn't mind the physical labour, but would rather leave the paperwork to someone else.  
  
He grabs dinner in the dining hall while there's still some left: a delicious chicken stew on rice that he just shovels in because he's so hungry. Afterwards, he also takes a tray up to Vergil's private rooms. The head cook is always good about setting something aside for Vergil, even though he insists he doesn't want or need catering. But the cooks scoff at a young lord of the castle being so pale and gaunt; and Nero also wants to make sure his father doesn't forget that he needs to eat sometimes, like a human being.  
  
As soon as Nero arrives upstairs in Vergil's private quarters, his father takes one glance at him and tells him to go get cleaned up. He looks coldly at the possibility of flour dust and other grime getting on the carpet and furniture. Nero rolls his eyes, but doesn't bother snapping back at Vergil. He smells exactly how he feels: exhausted and dusty. He's been longing for a shower, and the castle's plumbing is thankfully modern thanks to the Order's renovations. And it's definitely a more spacious and comfortable shower than in his apartment. Nero even has spare clothes and toiletries in the cupboard for times like this. Vergil's place is becoming his home away from home, which feels weirdly domestic considering they haven't known each other for very long.  
  
When Nero comes out after his shower, Vergil is still reading a heavy tome on the couch, but the tray has moved from the side table to a spot beside him, and about half of the stew, and most of the dessert grapes are gone. Nero smiles to himself since Vergil isn't paying attention.  
  
He drops into one of the comfortable armchairs, and doesn't even try to start a conversation. He's learned well enough by now that when Vergil's reading he hates to be disturbed, and will downright ignore him or tell him to shut up. Maybe it's stupid, but Nero's gotten to like just sharing an hour or two with his father in comfortable silence.   
  
Nero could read a book too. Vergil's always telling him to read more to cure his provincial ignorance. But after a childhood and adolescence of trying to avoid the few books he was allowed to read—the holy book and dry textbooks—Vergil's smug attitude doesn't make Nero any more interested in books. He sighs and scrubs a hand through his damp hair. It's so damn frustrating being in love with this asshole.  
  
Tonight, Nero's feeling a little generous towards Vergil's snobby tastes, or maybe he's just delaying his return to the cramped apartment. He picks up the nearest book—one of many stacked on the floor and furniture. At least it's small enough to flick through casually. It might be a novel, but it reads like something dug up from 200 years ago, and Nero feels his mind zone out after the first page.   
  
Eventually he falls into a doze listening to music on his headphones, slumped on the plush armchair. Vaguely he thinks that he should call Kyrie so she won't worry, but he's so tired. And doesn't this happen often enough that she'll already guess where he is?   
  
In his half-sleep, he hears Vergil move around, and then feels a blanket drape over him. Nero feels so content he lets out an unconscious sigh. The blanket smells of Vergil's room, and of him. Nero snuggles down tighter, his face pressed into the soft fabric.  
  
Given their personalities and Nero's determination to hide his inappropriate feelings for his father, they could have gone on like this forever.  
  
But on another calm evening, much like this, Vergil ruins it. In his usual way, he drops the heaviest topic without any preamble, barely glancing up from his book when he says, "Dante tells me that you want to have sex with me. Is that true?"  
  
Nero's so stunned that his mind just goes blank. Then his hands, holding a book he doesn't want to read, start to tremble and sweat. His head turns hot with anger and rising humiliation. He hasn't even seen Dante since the incident—how could that bastard know what Nero's been hiding so desperately? And how dare Vergil just drop this on him?  
  
"Well?" The way Vergil asks is so pointed, yet without letting any of his own feelings or intentions show.   
  
He could be setting up to destroy Nero. And yet, it's neutral enough that it could be the opposite. It's too much to consider so suddenly. How should he answer? It feels like his whole life hangs in the balance, which is absurd, but he's panicking. So at first all Nero manages is a hoarse, "W-what?"  
  
Vergil's expression turns mildly annoyed. Probably already judging Nero before he's even managed to answer.  
  
Before he's decided what to do, Nero's on his feet, the book carelessly clattering to the side.  
  
"You're such a fucking asshole!" he yells, kicking over the nearest table.  
  
Then he bolts. He runs right out of there. He slams every door on the way; possibly cracks some door frames, too angry to care about his demonic strength.   
  
Nero runs all the way out into the forest, where he has some chance of being alone. He runs until his mind is clearer and he's paying more attention to the way his lungs heave, and how the uneven ground feels under his boots.  
  
Vergil teleports into his path, almost making Nero trip into a ditch.  
  
Nero didn't think Vergil would actually follow him. All he expected Vergil to do was go back to reading like nothing had happened, and let Nero stew in his emotional crisis alone.   
  
He looks thoughtful, and maybe just a tad bothered.   
  
"Nero."  
  
"What?" Nero snaps. "Why the hell would you ask me that?"  
  
His hearts pounding like crazy, and not just because of the running.  
  
"Because I want to know if it's true."  
  
After heavy resistance from the voice of reason in his mind, Nero says, "And if it is...?"  
  
"I would be surprised," Vergil says. "You're so human..."  
  
Nero knows that's never a compliment. "Then what about you, huh? What do you get out of knowing the truth? Wouldn't you rather not know? Doesn't it disgust you?" He's practically rambling to himself when he continues, "I don't know how Dante knows, but if he'd just kept his damn mouth shut, things could've stayed like they were..."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being interest—"  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?? Pretty sure incest has been a sin since forever."  
  
Vergil quirks his lips. "That's not entirely true for humans. And certainly not true for demons. Or part-demons."  
  
Nero growls in confusion and frustration, sinking his claws into the nearest tree-trunk. "What's your point, damn it!"  
  
"We're demons, Nero. Power is greatly attractive to us. And in the right circumstances, the attraction is sexual. It's quite natural. The potential of your strength is already quite appealing..."  
  
Nero blinks at him uncomprehendingly for a moment and then blushes. He swallows hard, his throat feeling too dry to move.  
  
"So you don't think I'm gross?"  
  
"Of course not. But I didn't think you would understand these feelings. After all—"  
  
"I'm too human, right?" Nero curls and uncurls his clawed hand. He isn't sure whether he wants to kiss Vergil or punch him. Vergil might not really care whether anything happens between them or not.  
  
Still blushing he says, "So you think I'm powerful, huh? And that's hot?"  
  
Vergil's cheeks grow a little pink. "I said you have potential. But yes, it is attractive..."  
  
Nero feels his own face burning up, but the sight of Vergil blushing sort of out-weighs his own embarrassment. It's the cutest thing he's ever seen. The aloofness of his attitude, and the cold control of his expression usually make him look as mature as he is. But when he's flushed and distracted, Nero would believe they're the same age.   
  
It makes him feel a bit bolder. Enough to approach Vergil, until they're almost touching. For a moment they just stand facing each other, staring into each other's eyes, Nero breathing deeply to try and calm down.  
  
"What're you gonna do about it?" he murmurs, eyes lingering on the curves of Vergil's lips.  
  
It's like he's asking himself. Nero knows what he wants, but he's not sure he can go through with it. Vergil reaches out, running a hand up to his shoulder, and just that light touch sends shivers down Nero's spine.  
  
It's Vergil who leans in first. Nero instinctively jerks back, but quickly surges forward again. His nose bumps against Vergil's as he kisses him quickly, just pushes their lips together, which makes Vergil flinch back. Flustered, Nero stills and waits.   
  
This time when Vergil leans in, he does so slowly, and Nero doesn't move at all. Vergil brushes their lips together, one hand cupping his cheek. Nero didn't expect that gentleness.   
  
Nero's pulse is racing. This is all happening without seeming quite real. Vergil tilts his head slightly to the side, and opens his mouth a little. They slot their mouths together, and Nero feels his heart jump in his chest.  
  
His fingers twitch against his legs, eager to touch Vergil. Moaning softly, Nero grabs hold of his shirt and holds on tightly. Vergil smiles and teases his lips open, slipping his tongue past them. It's hot and wet, and Nero feels dizzy from the intensity of it.   
  
When Vergil pulls back a little, he looks into his eyes, smiling at whatever he sees there. Nero breathes deeply and smiles too.   
  
"You see, no foolish human morals need hold you back when you are with me, Nero," Vergil murmurs.  
  
Nero wants to agree—his heart agrees. His mind is still a bit hung up on the whole breaking social taboos thing though. But as the moments pass, and Vergil continues to lightly caress him, he just wants to whole-heartedly drown in this happiness.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Vergil drags his fingers through Nero's hair, petting him, and Nero moves into it.   
  
Now Nero's mind is buzzing with a 180 from his previous mood. He feels like he could keep running all night to clear his thoughts. He definitely doesn't feel like he can go home and sleep; doesn't even feel like he could go home and get himself off to fantasies of the man standing right in front of him now. The one who just kissed him. By the look in Vergil's eyes he could have so much more.  
  
"We should go back."  
  
"Let's stay. It's so nice out." Nero takes a deep breath of the warm, fresh air.   
  
The evenings drag out at this time of year, with the light only slowly starting to dim.  
  
"Come on! Race you to the look-out." Before he dashes off again, Nero flashes him a smirk, a hint of his usual taunting, so Vergil doesn't think he's trying to run away again. He wants Vergil to run with him.   
  
Vergil huffs a laugh before giving chase. He sometimes teleports ahead of Nero, who reaches out to snatch him with his bringer. Vergil dodges and blocks him with Yamato, and they stumble up to the look-out clearing at about the same time.   
  
Vergil dismisses Yamato in a flutter of blue sparks, and reaches for Nero's hand, interlacing their fingers. It seems the most natural thing in the world to turn and lean in, pressing his lips to Vergil's. So natural that Nero feels no concern at all anymore.   
  
Vergil wraps an arm around his neck as he returns his kisses. He's eager, but still gentle. Maybe that's the strangest thing. Nero already knows his father has a gentle side sometimes, but he's so used to expecting the demon he first met on the battlefield—the one who had fought him with snarling intensity to get Yamato, and hadn't hesitated to stab Nero with the blade. He's not sure if he's disappointed, or amused.  
  
One of Vergil's hands tangles in his hair to hold him steady as they devour each other with growing urgency. He runs a hand over Nero's ass, scraping his teeth over his jaw, and Nero gasps. There's heat gathering between his legs, growing as their groins press together.  
  
Then Nero squirms a little, realizing Vergil will be able to feel that there's no matching bulge in the front of Nero's pants. If Vergil's surprised he doesn't show it. And Nero doesn't want to linger on the issue; Vergil knows so much more about demons, and what it means to be part-devil. As long as Vergil doesn't mind, Nero doesn't want to interrupt either. He wouldn't be able to explain why his body is the way it is anyway, except that it must be linked to his demon blood, the way his Bringer is.  
  
Feeling Vergil's hand brush under the hem of his t-shirt to his waist, Nero shivers with anticipation. Everything is fuzzy with arousal, and his skin tingles, and Vergil smells nice. Warm.  
  
Since they both dashed out of the castle without their coats, Vergil's neck is more exposed than when they're training or hunting. Just a simple dress-shirt that he's left unbuttoned past the dip of his graceful collarbones.  
  
Unable to resist the temptation, Nero leans in and kisses and sucks on Vergil's neck. Vergil tenses and grabs his shoulders. Nero understands enough about devil instincts to know that going for the throat is practically an attack. But as a human, Vergil's neck is just so beautiful, and Nero wants to touch as much of his bared skin as he can. He's elated when Vergil lifts a hand to curl in his hair again, and then tilts his head back. Nero grazes his teeth against the skin, and feels him groan deep in his throat.  
  
Under his hand he can feel Vergil's heart beating loud and fast; and his scent is a mix of nerves and overwhelming desire.   
  
Nero's breathing is shaky when he asks, "C-can I touch you more?"  
  
Vergil stares at his face, pupils wide with lust. Nero licks his lips nervously, and Vergil copies the move more slowly, so that Nero's eyes follow the movement as he traces his lips with the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Certainly." As an invitation, Vergil unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way, and ends with the top button of his trousers.  
  
Like Nero, he's lithe and wiry, but with a little more height and muscle. And that lethal grace he always exudes, even when he's still and poised. Things that Nero would envy if it weren't more satisfying to admire and touch them in Vergil's form.  
  
Vergil reaches out for Nero's nervous hands as they reach for him, bringing him closer. He has shown interest in Nero's devil bringer from the start, even when they were enemies. Now he seems fascinated to touch and study it more closely in the fading light. It's glow thrums with Nero's pulse, though it's been rather calm in Vergil's presence for awhile now; like Nero's devil side has accepted him as an ally and family, the way his human heart has. It's reassuring to the both of them.  
  
Nero has wanted Vergil more than anything over the past months. And now that he has him, he can't deny he's curious about one thing in particular.  
  
He presses close to kiss along his collarbones, and feel Vergil's hands on him again. But he doesn't lose sight of his current goal. Tentatively at first, he cups Vergil's erection over his trousers. Through the fabric it already feels so hot and thick, it makes Nero throb inside. When he goes one layer further, over Vergil's boxer-briefs, he feels so much hotter and twitches a little under Nero's touch. Vergil's breath hitches as he further explores the shape of him, and Nero leans up to suck on his lower lip.  
  
Next it's Nero's turn to suck in a breath as he touches lower. The thin fabric between Vergil's thighs is soaked through. And under Nero's fingertips there's a soft crease much like his own. He's surprised, but also relieved; and more than that, it sends a fresh surge of heat and longing through him.  
  
Vergil notices the emotions cross Nero's face, and he chuckles, running a hand through his son's hair.  
  
"Will you let me touch you as well, Nero?"  
  
"Hell yes." Nero thought that was obvious, that he's been too obvious in his desperation. All he knows is that he's going to lose his damn mind if Vergil doesn't touch him more. Right now.  
  
He pulls his t-shirt over his head, and just as hurriedly undoes his jeans. That's where he pauses in a moment of shyness, and thankfully Vergil takes over. He palms over Nero's chest, and pushes their bodies together with a hand squeezing Nero's ass.  
  
Vergil drops his gaze to Nero's groin and licks his lips, before slowly raking his eyes upwards again. Nero can feel it, a shiver over his skin, hairs standing up, nipples tightening in anticipation.  
  
Vergil's hand slides over his tight abdomen briefly, before he works Nero's jeans further down his hips and thighs. He latches his lips onto one of Nero's nipples, and Nero arches onto the tips of his toes. His body craves Vergil.  
  
He moans when Vergil rubs him through his already wet underwear, feeling just how turned on he is, how much Nero wants and needs his touch.  
  
Vergil slides his hand into Nero's boxers, feels the fine curls, and then delves deeper. He hums in appreciation at the soft heat he finds there, slick under his fingers, and Nero gasps out a curse at how sensitive he feels. Just the brush of a fingertip against his clit makes him fall against Vergil for a moment.  
  
"You're so wet," Vergil says, voice rough.  
  
He slides into the wetness and drags his thumb back over Nero's clit.  
  
"Keep going," Nero whimpers.  
  
Vergil does, slipping a finger into him with a low moan. Nero gasps, and then on an urge, kisses him hard. His hands reach around Vergil to pull him in tighter, unaware of his claws leaving tears in fabric. He can feel the heat radiating from Vergil's body.  
  
He trembles, and the noise he makes when Vergil slides another finger into him is high and breathy.  
  
"V-Vergil," he breathes, parting his legs wider, silently begging for more.  
  
Vergil's fingers delve in deeper while his thumb rubs over Nero's clit.  
  
"Like that?" Vergil whispers into his skin, biting his collarbone.   
  
Nero nods. "So good."  
  
He groans when Vergil's fingers twist and press hard against the sweet-spot inside him.  
  
"Ah! Yeah, there. More."   
  
The sweet pleasurable burn where Vergil works his cunt is racing up his spine and plunging to his toes, curling them inside his boots.  
  
Nero kisses him again as he starts to move his hips in time with Vergil's fingers, chasing his climax. He thinks of Vergil fucking him more fully, and feels his orgasm approaching, setting his skin tingling.  
  
Nero comes quickly after that, loudly moaning his pleasure.  
  
"Vergil..." he groans, his pussy clenching around his fingers.   
  
He sees Vergil watching him when he comes back down.  
And with a shiver, watches him suck his fingers clean. Nero can't resist leaning in for a kiss, and moans softly when he tastes himself on his father's lips.   
  
"What about you? Can I—" he asks, haltingly. "I want to make you feel that good."  
  
Vergil finishes licking his fingers and narrows his eyes with a slight smile. That hungry look that makes Nero's cunt twitch again.  
  
Vergil pushes his own trousers and underwear down, finally exposing himself to Nero's excited gaze. Nero's slightly dazed by how much the sight turns him on right after he's come. His eyes reluctantly leave the sight of Vergil's hard cock to focus on his face.  
  
"I... um... I don't exactly know..." Nero mutters in embarrassment.  
  
Vergil hushes him with a kiss, and guides his human hand. Vergil's cock is hot and hard and slick between his fingers. Under his direction, Nero works the skin up and down over the head, and spreads wetness from the tip. It makes it smoother to run his hand up and down the shaft, twisting gently over the head.  
  
Nero pauses for a moment, asking, "Is this okay?"  
  
"You're doing fine, Nero... And you can use your other hand as well."  
  
Nero swallows hard. "You sure?"  
  
So different from when they fight, he can't stand the thought of hurting Vergil with his demonic hand right now.  
  
"Yes. Here..." Vergil takes Nero's right hand, and wraps it around his cock.  
  
Nero pumps slowly, keeping his grip loose. Vergil seems to enjoy the rough texture, humming his approval and closing his eyes. Leaning against the tree behind him, he sets his feet wider apart, inviting Nero to touch further.  
  
Eagerly Nero dips his human fingers between Vergil's thighs. He explores the slick smoothness of Vergil's lips, around the outside, and then inside. He pushes his fingers down further until he feels Vergil's entrance, and slips one finger in. It's hot, and tight, and similar enough to his own that he quickly starts massaging inside, trying to find his g-spot.  
  
Vergil groans, running his fingers through Nero's hair and gripping it in his fist. Encouraged by his reactions, Nero doesn't forget to move his other hand as well. He feels Vergil squeezing around his finger when he finds his sweet-spot, and Vergil's cock pulses pre-cum as it jumps in his hand. Nero grins and pushes another finger into him.  
  
Vergil's breathing heavily against the side of his head, rubbing his cheek against Nero's hair, thrusting and grinding into his hands with more urgency than a minute ago. Nero loves it, loves seeing Vergil like this, and being the one making him feel like this.  
  
Vergil's face is hot, flushed, and he moans when Nero licks into his mouth again.  
  
Soon after, his body jerks as he comes, shooting warm and wet into Nero's hand. Nero watches with silent fascination and pounding heart at the way his stoic father comes apart under his hands. There's something so shameless about him that Nero hadn't quite expected either. From the look in his eyes, he doesn't feel a shred of conscience about doing this with his son, or being out under the dusk sky where people could see or hear them. Nero wants to feel that unashamed; and he wants to see more of Vergil losing it with pleasure.  
  
The smell of him is sharp in the air, and Nero wants to suck the taste off his fingers just as casually as Vergil had done. But after licking his palm experimentally, he loses steam and reaches for his discarded t-shirt to wipe his hands.  
  
Vergil is quick to put his hair and clothes in order again, though in the warm night he leaves his shirt unbuttoned for now.  
  
Nero runs his hands up and down Vergil's back under his open shirt, warm and damp; smoothes over the muscles in his lower back, and that perfect ass that feels as good as it looks.  
  
Vergil strokes the nape of his neck as they lean into each other. Nero pulls back just enough to catch Vergil's gaze.  
  
"I want you to fuck me next time," he says.  
  
Vergil's eyes widen in surprise, and it just makes Nero feel even more determined. He wants Vergil so much. It's almost unbearable thinking about going home and pretending nothing happened.  
  
Vergil leans forward and touches Nero's lips lightly with his own. They tingle just from that light pressure.  
  
"Patience, my boy," Vergil says, voice all fondness and promises, kissing him again as his fingers trail along Nero's thigh.  
  
They stay outside a little longer, up on the hill where they can look down on the sprinkle of lights in the town below. The silence between them is filled by the steady chatter of night insects and the distant roar of the sea.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
The next time doesn't go as Nero wants to rush ahead with—no, it takes weeks to get to that. He's been carrying lubricated condoms around in his wallet like a virgin cliche. He doesn't want to keep waiting forever for his first time. It feels like the more time passes, the more it turns into a big deal, and that it needs to be _special_. Nero doesn't want his first time to be a big deal. He just wants to know what it feels like to have Vergil's cock inside him, and whether it'll feel even more amazing than the things they've already done together.

He doesn't know why Vergil's holding back—they've been enjoying fooling around together. He's sure they'd been close to doing it a few times, when the flow of the moment had just felt right to Nero, but Vergil didn't go for it. Nero could just ask why, but he's not good at talking about personal things. And he doesn't want to seem like he can't wait if Vergil wants to wait. Sometimes Nero suspects that Vergil just likes to make him wait. Under his calm facade, he definitely has an asshole personality that likes to see others squirm.

Nero's upbringing lacked normalcy, but Vergil still manages to exasperate him sometimes with his lack of care or common understanding about human life. Like the time he suggested people eat demon flesh while regular meat shortages continued. His scholarly and refined facade can't always hide that he's been living demon-feral for most of his life. Nero isn't quite sure how those two extremes so comfortably make up Vergil's nature. 

There's still so much he doesn't know about Vergil—most things actually. Although Vergil is affectionate and enthusiastic when he's in the mood, he's still not the type for casual displays of affection, and generally avoids touch. Nero himself has been touch-averse most of his life. There have been too few people he's trusted or liked. 

Nero's hoping that eventually he and Vergil can grow truly close and open up to each other. He gets that it'll take time. Maybe when he stops feeling like such a horny idiot, Nero will ask Vergil if they can hold hands, snuggle on the couch, kiss just because. At least Vergil has been smiling more, and their short conversations go more smoothly. Like the devils inside them have loosened up a bit, accepting that they can trust each other. That they like each other.

The other evening, Nero fell asleep on the couch again, and that time Vergil carried him to bed, carefully undressed him and tucked him in. It was both strange and deeply satisfying, because it's not something Nero's used to. Kyrie's family cared for him, but it's a different feeling when his own father does little things like this for him. Nero gets to feel like this is where he's safe and where he belongs. Sometimes he still feels ashamed that the desire to be family and lovers are equally strong in his feelings for his father. However, Vergil still doesn't seem to feel any regrets, so that's a relief.

What isn't a relief is that Vergil will probably never change his annoying habit of disappearing without mentioning where he's going, or when he'll be back. Nero used to do that quite a lot too—at the orphanage, and any other time when he just wanted to be alone, when he wanted to escape. Kyrie always worried about him. Now he's the one left worrying if Vergil might just disappear as mysteriously as he appeared. 

Vergil's been alone for so long he doesn't think about anyone worrying about him. Nero can also get that he needs his space. When Nero confronted him, Vergil looked perplexed that Nero would want to know if he was on patrol around the island, or went wandering through the castle's tunnels on a whim. Or that he went to the mainland for a day or two. 

Nero can never bring himself to tell Vergil straight out that he's worried. That deep down he's scared of being left alone again. So he snaps something about people looking for him or food getting cold. On the other hand, it's gratifying when Vergil returns like a prodigal cat and seems to crave Nero's presence—pulling him close and burying his nose in Nero's hair. 

Despite those moments, Vergil tends to be rather reserved still, most of the time acting like he has no sexual need. Nero has plenty to make up for that, and he's figured out the best way to get Vergil in the mood is a good fighting session. 

Often the only time he can spare is in the evenings, like now, either training on his own or sparring with Vergil. It doesn't matter if it gets dark before they're finished, because of their sensitive night vision; and it's good practice for fighting demons who are usually active at night.

Keeping up with his training regime is especially worth it when he's facing Vergil. That cold smirk and the taunting when he's goading Nero in a training match.

"Stop day-dreaming, boy," Vergil says. "It's about time you get serious about finding a devil arm of your own."

"What, this devil arm not good enough for you?" Nero throws back, lashing out with the spectral extension of his Devil Bringer. "Less talk, old man, or you're gonna regret talking shit about these babies." 

Vergil snorts, and flickers over the training ground to dodge several charged shots from Blue Rose. He has been disparaging about Red Queen and Blue Rose from the start, and only softened his attitude a little when he learned that Nero crafted the revolver. That his son has some skill in creating weapons raised Vergil's opinion to 'not bad for human weapons'. But of course he really only takes devil arms seriously. 

Several moves later, Vergil has Nero's right arm pinned behind his back and Yamato poised across Nero's throat, making his point with an entirely too self-satisfied smirk. His breath plays through the strands of hair by Nero's ear.

"Asshole..." Nero mutters, hating to lose, and exasperated with himself for already being turned on by being held at his father's mercy.

"A son of mine should always strive for the best," Vergil murmurs. "I have been considering bringing you various specimens of the famous Machiavelli. Though it may suit you better to battle and subdue a high-order demon yourself." Vergil nips at the shell of his ear.

Nero tosses his head, damp fringe falling away from his face as he twists around in Vergil's loosened hold to confront him. "Damn right, I don't need your hand-outs, _father_!"

Though Vergil's attitude pisses him off, Nero takes it as a compliment. He just doesn't take it too seriously—Nero is happy with his current weapons. Maybe one day the prospect of something new, something tamed through a challenging battle and with his father's blessing, will be appealing enough to make him act on it. At this point, Nero is much more focused on getting Vergil first. 

If it's a battle of stubbornness Nero's not going to lose. Nero looks at Vergil a bit desperately. Hunger has been building inside him all day. Vergil is also watching him with the focused pupils of a demon, can probably see right through him.

"Such a rude boy," Vergil says languidly, still smirking. "But I trust you will choose well. Because you also crave power..."

"Damn right," Nero repeats, soft this time as his focus drifts to Vergil's plush lower lip. "I'll find the best, and kick your ass."

"Promises, promises..."

Nero grins, sliding his right hand up to Vergil's shoulder and around the back of his neck, and yanks him down into a kiss. Vergil wraps an arm around Nero's waist.

Nero kisses him wet and hard, groaning as Vergil responds slowly but enthusiastically. Vergil opens his mouth, letting Nero slide his tongue in, and the feeling sends heat racing along his spine. Nero makes an appreciative little noise as he delves into his warm mouth over and over. He messes up Vergil's hair, tugs at his vest, slips his fingers under the hem to get to bare skin. Vergil twitches under his touch, radiating heat. Nero can't resist sliding his hands under the waist of Vergil's pants to squeeze that perfectly toned ass, at the same time grinding against him.

"My, my, on the training ground again? Wouldn't you rather we take our time in bed?" Vergil asks.

Nero wouldn't mind just continuing here like this. He's sort of humping Vergil's thigh already. Then his mind takes in more of what's implied by those words. He narrows his eyes at Vergil.

"Does that mean... going all the way tonight?"

"If you like. Very well." Vergil smiles like he knows full well how much Nero has been hoping for this.

"Hell yeah." Nero pumps his demonic fist in a victory pose. "Let's go!"

Nero runs up to Vergil's living quarters in record time. Vergil doesn't lag behind, using his teleportation ability to match Nero's sheer youthful energy. Once they've both burst through the door and slammed it shut behind them, Vergil makes sure to lock it. Nero's about to dash to the bedroom and dive onto the bed, but Vergil holds him back.

"Shower first," he says.

Nero grimaces. Vergil's not wrong—he's covered in dust and sweat. Showering doesn't have to mean interrupting their foreplay either.

"Gonna join me?" Nero smirks at him playfully. 

"Not a bad idea," Vergil says, returning the smirk.

Nero's about to strip himself quickly, but Vergil stops him again.

"Let me."

Nero huffs at being interrupted. He's not about to complain about Vergil wanting to strip him though. 

Vergil pushes off Nero's jacket, unzips his shirt, and bares Nero's peaked nipples to his hungry gaze and lips. He takes a nipple into his mouth, then nips at it before teasing at it with his tongue. 

Nero shudders as Vergil works at his other nipple with his fingers. His chest has become more sensitive, and Vergil knows it. Nero bites his lip, then gasps as Vergil licks, sucks and teases with the sort of delicate skill that Nero can't hope to match when he's so worked up.

Vergil continues to play with Nero's nipples as he pushes him into the bathroom. Nero catches himself against the edge of the sink, steadying himself on the counter while Vergil pulls off Nero's boots, socks, and then runs his hands higher to unbuckle the holsters from around Nero's thighs. Nero twitches and tries not to squirm. He has to bite the back of his hand for a moment, because it's kind of ticklish, and feels too good to have Vergil's hands stripping him. 

Once Vergil has slowly pushed down Nero's jeans, he rubs a couple of fingers against the front of Nero's boxers. His motions are light and slow, the pads of his fingers stroking Nero's folds through the fabric, and brushing his clit.

Nero moans. He's so turned on already. All he can do is whine, arching into Vergil's touch as his boxers are also pulled off.

"You're too adorable." Vergil chuckles. 

"'m not," Nero grumbles, his neck and ears turning pink. 

Vergil snorts, and bites one of his earlobes playfully. Nero squirms. Vergil kisses down his neck, leaving love bites in his wake. Nero groans, tilting his head back, feeling how those sharp little bursts of pain make his heart beat faster. 

"Shit, Vergil..."

Vergil smirks against his throat. Then he lifts his face and kisses Nero deeply. He slides his tongue past Nero's lips, hands gliding along his sides and down to his waist. He presses their hips together, grinding his clothed cock against Nero. Nero moans, arching into him and sliding one of his bare feet up Vergil's calves. He bucks his hips, clit pulsing in time with each slow roll of Vergil's hips.

Nero can't focus. But he has enough braincells left to register that it's unfair that Vergil is still dressed. He might be more annoyed if Vergil didn't look so hot in his fancy coat, vest with cravat, leather pants and high boots. Perfect for this stupidly fancy castle, and always perfectly ready for battle.

Even more he's a sight when he shrugs out of his coat, and starts to undo his vest. Vergil is almost always covered from neck to foot, so even revealing his finely muscled shoulders and arms feels like something illicit. Nero wants to rip the rest of his clothes off and jump him already.

Nero pulls him in for another kiss, sucks Vergil's tongue into his mouth, while reaching down for his pants. He lays his demonic hand on Vergil's groin and feels him get harder. He chuckles and gives him a gentle squeeze. Then he tugs at Vergil's belt, his clawed fingers frustratingly clumsy as he tries to slide the leather out of the buckle. Vergil doesn't interfere this time, watching Nero's fumbling with eyes narrowed in amusement.

The zipper goes easier, and Nero reaches into Vergil's pants to stroke his dick. Against his other hand, the lips of Vergil's cunt are warm and swollen with arousal. Vergil hums deep in his throat. He sways into Nero's touches, but his hands soon squeeze Nero's shoulders to get his attention.

"Remember," Vergil says, his voice sounding deeper with arousal. "The sooner we clean up, the sooner we can continue this in bed."

"R-right." Seeing his point, but reluctant to stop touching Vergil, Nero drops his hands slowly.

Vergil takes a step back, while his gaze roves over Nero's body. Feeling a little awkward under that intensity, Nero turns away to start the shower, giving the water time to warm up. In the meantime, Vergil gets rid of the rest of his clothes.

Stepping into the shower, Nero sighs contently and lets the warm water cascade down his body. Shortly after, he feels Vergil get into the shower behind him. He reaches past Nero for the shower-gel, and Nero sucks in a breath as Vergil brushes against him. Heat explodes along his nerves just from feeling Vergil's hard cock against his ass.

Next he feels Vergil's hands soaping up his back and shoulders. Nero sighs, enjoying the ministrations for a moment, before he also grabs some soap to return the favour.

Nero turns and lets his hands slide down Vergil's chest and sides. He feels like he'll never get tired of being able to run his fingers over the contours of Vergil's beautiful body, revelling in all their similarities and differences. Feeling Vergil unconsciously respond—a twitch here, a sharp intake of breath there, a thrumming pulse, the way Vergil touches him in response. And always the heat of his skin and demonic aura, so full of vitality and power. It makes Nero want to bite into him. Just a drop of his father's blood is intoxicating. But his instincts tell him he can't have that unless Vergil offers it to him.

Their faces are almost touching, and he can see the droplets of water run down Vergil's face. His eyes are glowing faintly.

"Nero..." Vergil breathes, and unconsciously Nero leans forward.

"Yeah?" he murmurs, eyes studying the shape of Vergil's mouth and the way it shimmers with moisture. 

Instead of answering, Vergil traces a finger along Nero's jaw. He tangles the other hand in his hair, pulling on it and making Nero's head tilt back. 

Vergil leans down, lips barely brushing against Nero's, just enough so that he can feel. Nero tries to lean into the kiss, but Vergil keeps him in place, tightening his grip on his hair. Nero's lips are parted, panting slightly, gaze demanding more. 

Vergil's mouth tracks down Nero's neck, tasting his skin and lapping up the droplets of water. 

"My precious boy," Vergil whispers, licking up Nero's ear, and nibbling at it. "Sometimes I want to devour you until there's nothing left."

"Promises, promises," Nero echoes tauntingly, though he's shaky with anticipation.

Growling, Vergil pushes him against the cold wall of the shower with his body, making him shudder. Then he kisses him fiercely. Moaning, Nero opens his mouth for him, and lets his tongue stroke against Vergil's. 

One of Vergil's fingers rubs along his slit, and Nero groans. When Vergil breaks their kiss to watch his face, Nero hides his needy expression against the crook of his father's shoulder. He moans again when Vergil speeds up his strokes. 

The next moment he's gasping, arching into Vergil's touch as wet fingers nudge at his entrance. 

"Is this what you want?" Vergil purrs into his ear. 

"You know what I want!" Nero hates sounding so desperate, but he continues, "I want you to fuck me."

"Hmm, is that how you ask for something from your father?"

Nero growls, thrusting his hips, trying to get Vergil's fingers in deeper. Vergil chuckles. 

"Seriously," Nero groans. "Please... I want it so bad. I want you... please, father."

"Hm," Vergil kisses at his collarbone, "I like it when you remember your manners."

"Uh-huh. Bed," Nero pants. "Bed, now. Please."

While he hurries to finish washing, and then dries off with one of the big fluffy towels, Nero can't help his stubborn thoughts. Tonight he'll accept nothing less than all of Vergil's length buried deep inside him, filling him until they're both blissed out.

He's startled when Vergil joins him on the bed while he's spacing out. Nero instantly changes gears, wrapping his arms around Vergil to draw him closer.

"First, I want to use my mouth on you," Vergil says between kisses.

"Damn it, stop teasing," Nero growls. "You know—"

"There's no need to rush," Vergil admonishes.

Nero takes a deep breath. The annoyance in his father's expression cool his head. He's been so fixated on one thing he's acting like a fool. As if he'd normally get mad that Vergil wants to eat him out.

"Sorry. Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just... nervous." Nero doesn't like to admit it, but it's true. He hates feeling so stupidly immature. 

Vergil gives him a little knowing smile. "I understand wanting to achieve everything as quickly as possible when one is young. But these days it strikes me as a waste to hurry through experiences that should be savoured. We have plenty of time. I want to savour many more experiences with you, Nero, not just this..."

Vergil kisses him again, his mouth soft and undemanding. Nero's stomach flutters uncertainly. This is the first time his father has spoken so clearly about wanting to be with him, not just now, but maybe long into the future. Something he still finds difficult to believe after being abandoned. The desire to be loved and cared for, usually hidden behind his fierce independence, purrs and curls into this feeling of trust and comfort. Safe.

If Vergil pushes him to his limits on the training ground, and nags him about his education every day, but treats him like something precious in bed, Nero can live with that.

"Yeah... I want that too," Nero mumbles past the tight feeling in his throat, his face feeling too hot.

Vergil hugs him like he's been waiting years to hear that. They continue kissing, while slowly caressing each other and relaxing into the comfortable mood.

"I've been thinking about you, and doing this, all day," Vergil confesses.

Nero can't hold back a breathless chuckle. He's glad he's not the only one whose had sex on his mind all day.

"So, how do you wanna do this...?" he asks.

Vergil smirks with his typical confidence. "Spread your thighs for me so I can taste you."

No arguing with that. Nero lies in the centre of the bed, his legs spread wide. Vergil settles between, looking pleased. He grazes open-mouthed kisses over Nero's hipbones, one after the other, then over his sensitive inner thighs. Nero's practically shivering with anticipation and those light touches. He wants to squeeze his eyes shut reflexively, but he can't take his eyes off his father's handsome face between his thighs.

Vergil moves closer to the juncture of Nero's thighs, and kisses his lips. Nero jolts, fighting with himself to stay still and patient. At the first swipe of Vergil's tongue, the moan that was about to burst from his throat turns into a soft whimper, and he buries his fingers in Vergil's hair. Encouraged by the restless pressure of Nero's fingertips, Vergil parts him with slow, wet kisses, and the deft curl of his tongue. He's thorough, and eager, and still so mercilessly slow that Nero aches with the depth of his need.

His head rolls back on the pillows, and he takes shallow, rapid gulps of air as Vergil rocks his tongue into him and circles his clit with a thumb. When it's almost too much for Nero to bear without demanding more, deeper, Vergil switches to sucking his clit into his mouth as he enters Nero with two fingers.

That and the hot, sucking pressure around his clit is almost enough to send Nero over the edge, but Vergil doesn't let him come yet. He eases off, his mouth wandering up to Nero's tense abdomen instead. Mind hazy and burning up with lust, Nero takes it as a breather to relax his tense muscles a bit.

Vergil smiles against his skin, and swipes the tip of his tongue into Nero's belly button. But that's not where Nero wants him most right now. He clenches around his father's fingers, making a needy little sound. Vergil responds with the pressure of teeth, and love bites sucked into Nero's inner thighs. Nero's right arm thrums a little at the pain. The flickering of its pale glow catches Vergil's attention, and he smiles mischievously. His thumb rubs lightly at Nero's clit, and Nero swears and flexes his claws helplessly on the sheets.

"Don't stop," he groans.

Vergil licks into him again, and has to grip Nero's thighs in both hands to keep him still, spreading him wider.

"Yeah. Yeah, like that," Nero babbles. "Oh shit right there..."

He moans Vergil's name as he rolls his hips against his father's face. Vergil groans when he hears it, and closes his lips around Nero's swollen clit. He sucks hard, bringing Nero right to the edge again. Nero can almost feel those delicious spasms of heat rolling through his body. But then Vergil stops completely. 

The pleasure peters out, and Nero's mind churns with desperation. Does Vergil just want to hear him beg? He bites down on his knuckles to keep himself from giving in.

But after what feels like an eternity (and is probably only half a minute) of Vergil just holding his thighs open, leaving Nero twitching and untouched, Nero cracks. He wants to come with Vergil inside him, but all he can think about right now is taking the edge off his tension.

"Fuck, please keep going. I need you," he whines.

"Not yet. I think this will be enough for now," Vergil says entirely too calmly.

"Seriously?" Nero grinds his teeth, and his claws puncture the sheets. "You really are a bastard, you know that?" 

Nero slumps further into the bed, limp and panting, while his core still throbs with need.

"Hmm, I know. But you just make it too delicious to tease you." Vergil kisses his way back up Nero's body. Kisses meant for soothing. "And being this aroused will help you take me more easily."

The sudden mention of what's still to come has nervous heat flooding Nero's cheeks again. So that was Vergil's plan. Or at least part of it. The sneaky bastard.

Feeling self-conscious, Nero closes his eyes and tries to steady his racing heartbeat. He lets Vergil scatter kisses on his shoulders, his chest, his arms. He kisses Nero's eyelids, his cheeks, his chin, and then his mouth.

"I have some of those rubber things in the bedside drawer," Vergil finally says, sitting up and licking his lips.

Nero rolls his eyes. "Condoms. I brought some too, but, um..."

"But?"

Nero's throat feels too dry, stuck on how to say what he honestly wants. "I... I just wanna feel you, not the condom."

Vergil regards him seriously. "You're certain?"

Nero nods. He's long decided he doesn't want to use protection, despite carrying those little packets around in his wallet. He wants to feel everything with Vergil. "I wanna do it like this."

Vergil narrows his eyes, an eyebrow arched. "Does that mean you've considered the possibility of carrying our offspring?"

"What?! Don't get the wrong idea, dumbass," Nero snaps, covering Vergil's mouth with his scaly hand. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I can't get pregnant..."

Vergil's lips quirk under the palm of his hand. "That sounds like a challenge," he jokes, then adds more seriously, "but don't worry, I wouldn't dream of trying before you at least have a powerful devil arm of your own."

Nero splutters, unsure of how to interpret that information, or which part annoys him the most. Before he can figure out how to respond, Vergil kisses his forehead and smiles. That gentle look deflates Nero's temper more than he'd like to admit.

"And your devil form is still mostly dormant," Vergil says. "There should be no problem with doing it how you want."

"It's what you want too, right?" Nero asks.

Vergil makes a low rumbling sound in his throat. "Yes, very much..."

Nero's been too distracted by their conversation to notice how close Vergil is. He swallows hard. From the way Vergil gazes down at him with hungry eyes, to the way their heated skin brushes together as Vergil drapes himself over Nero. It has Nero reaching up to pull him closer.

"I want to feel all of your sweet little cunt around me. Feel how hot and wet you are for me..." Vergil murmurs, and nips at Nero's parted lips.

Nero lets out an incoherent whine. He can feel Vergil's erection throbbing hot and heavy against him. Vergil continues to hover over him, not making him bear his full weight, as he nudges at his clit. Then he runs his cock up and down Nero's drenched pussy, making him shiver and clench.

Nero lets out a shuddering moan as Vergil's tip pushes up against his entrance, spreading his folds and sending a hot jolt racing along Nero's spine. He can barely control the thrusting of his hips. When one thrust parts his lips enough for the tip to nudge inside, Nero groans.

"Come on. Fuck me."

"How about doing it yourself?" Vergil says slyly.

"Huh?"

While Nero is left blinking in confusion, Vergil gets up and reaches for the lube on the nightstand. Then he settles on his back beside Nero, and strokes some over his cock.

"If you're on top you can go at your own pace," Vergil says.

"Huh." Nero hadn't thought of that, but he likes it.

He wastes no time in straddling Vergil's hips. It's a good view, having Vergil lying beneath him. He smirks as he takes a hold of Vergil's hard length to keep it steady, and lets it nudge against his pussy again. Vergil licks his lips; his cock pulses against Nero's palm. It feels so hot.

Nero bites his lip, putting a hand on Vergil's chest to keep his balance. He spreads his knees wider so he can get the right angle, and slowly lowers himself until the head of Vergil's cock pushes inside him. He gasps and can't help tensing a little. Vergil feels even bigger than he looks. At least the slide is smoothed by lube and his own wetness, so it's just a matter of relaxing around the thick pressure as it inches deeper inside him.

Whenever he'd fantasized about this, his lust-addled brain had him just sinking down with his full weight and bouncing away from the start. Nero's glad he didn't do that. He could've probably handled all of it in one go, but there's something to be said for letting his body adjust. The feeling of Vergil slowly, slowly filling him up is amazing. He's twitching inside Nero, belying his rather calm expression. And Nero's nervousness at doing this for the first time is spiraling away into pure lust.  
  
"Nero," Vergil moans, thumbs stroking small circles on his hips. "Are you all right?"

Nero's head is too empty to answer, too caught up in the feeling of Vergil's cock sliding further inside him. He can't help but let out soft noises as he raises himself up a little before thrusting back down. Nero's hips roll into that insistent pressure, making him slip further, stretching him wider. Just when he thinks his pussy can't possibly take any more, he finally bottoms out. His ass and thighs press to Vergil's hips as he lets his weight rest on his father's body. Vergil's hands are a steadying, warm grip at his waist.

Nero looks down and can barely believe that the entirety of Vergil's cock fits inside him. It leaves him spread so wide, pushes so deep to his core. That too-full feeling, that burning pressure that straddles the line of pain and pleasure, almost sends him over the edge.

Breathless, Nero falls forward, his damp hair covering his eyes. He can feel Vergil's chest rise and fall with each controlled intake of breath. 

Vergil groans softly. "Don't move yet..."

"Hah, too much for you?" Nero responds with automatic bravado, though he's not sure he could bring himself to move anyway.

Used to his attitude, Vergil doesn't bother getting offended. His touch is gentle as he reaches for Nero's hands, taking them in his. Nero can feel those familiar calluses where sword and scabbard usually rest against his palms. Vergil's fingers remain locked with Nero's as he brings them to his lips, kissing each of his fingers gently.

Nero really doesn't know what to do with the soft feeling rising in his chest. He's never let himself be the mushy type; and he's not used to feeling this wanted and treasured. His instincts want to lash out and bury this feeling of vulnerability. Squeezing Vergil's fingers like he means to break them, he pinches his eyes closed.

"Nero," Vergil says in that calm, steady tone. His hands don't even tremble under the pressure of Nero's destructive tension. "Look at me."

Opening his bleary eyes, Nero looks down at his father's face. Vergil is still and watchful, eyes half-closed and lips parted. A rare sight with his hair damp and messy, strands pressed to his forehead. They might almost mirror each other.

In that moment, Nero realizes that as much as he likes being on top, he can't help feeling lonely there. Their bodies are joined, but he can't get lost in the feeling of skin against skin. He wants to feel Vergil's weight over him, pressing him into the bed, covering him with his body, their chests pressed together, and Vergil panting beside his ear.

"Come here," Vergil says.

Nero's about to protest, partly because he doesn't get what Vergil means—they're already right against each other. Where is he supposed to go?

Then Vergil gives another little tug on his hands, and Nero gets it. He lets himself tip forward on their joined hands, while Vergil slowly lowers him, until Nero lands on his chest. Then Vergil rolls them over, cradling Nero, curling over him like Nero wanted.

Vergil takes over, working his heavy cock into Nero, the bedsprings creaking with each thrust. Nero wraps his legs around Vergil, and touches his face with his fingertips. Half-distracted, Vergil leans into the contact and seems to purr. A low, raspy demon's purr. Nero cracks a grin. He's been so anxious today, his feelings jumping all over the place, he's grateful that Vergil could coax him back. Even if he is the cause of most of Nero's worrying. He just wants them both to enjoy this.

As he settles into the feeling of getting fucked, Nero licks into Vergil's mouth and sucks hard on his tongue. Vergil groans, suddenly pressing deep for a moment and stilling there, while he returns Nero's hungry kisses. Nero's hips roll upward as he silently demands more, not caring about the faint ache, just wanting Vergil's mouth, his cock. Him.

Vergil continues to take his time, and Nero enjoys the thickness inside him as he speeds up, and then slows again. Several times the fiery pleasure rushing through him is so strong, Nero wonders if he's coming. But he's not sure; it's not quite the same as when he's touching his clit, and all the feeling in his cunt is consumed by the way Vergil moves inside him. It's overwhelming.

He pants and moans. He cries out Vergil's name. He arches into Vergil's thrusts, tracing his claws over Vergil's waist and back again and again while Vergil fills him.

"So good, so good for me, Nero," Vergil sighs, biting kisses along Nero's scaled shoulder and up the side of his neck.

His mouth finds Nero's again, and Nero makes a desperate sound. Vergil echoes it, dragging him closer, clutching him tighter. Nero writhes in his arms, restless with desire.

Suddenly Vergil pulls all the way out, hovering over him, and Nero vaguely wonders if Vergil is going to come like that. The high of pleasure rapidly falls away into disappointment.

"Wait..." Nero whispers in his restless, fevered state. "Don't stop."

"Shhh, my boy." Vergil lies pressed to his side, taking Nero into his arms again, both hands now free to smooth over his sweaty, thrumming skin. 

Nero shifts with him, glad that Vergil seems to have only wanted to change their positions. Vergil's wet cock rubs between his thighs, and when Nero presses back, pushes inside him again. They both groan deeply.

Nero quickly realizes that the change of position makes it easier for Vergil to touch his nipples and clit at the same time. He presses back against Vergil's chest with a full-body shiver, and Vergil holds him firmly in place with one hand under a thigh, and the other spread over his chest.

"Nero, you take me so well, so perfect," Vergil murmurs, thumb stroking small circles over Nero's left nipple.

"Yeah?" Nero flexes his muscles, squeezing down on Vergil's length, and feels an answering throb inside.

Nero shifts his hips in circles, grinding deep while his father thrusts up to meet him. It's so good, but he wants more. He wants Vergil's long fingers tracing over his pussy. Without hesitation, he covers Vergil's hand with his own and guides him down. Over his shivering abdomen, Vergil letting himself be guided to where they're joined.

"Oh, fuck..." Nero groans as Vergil playfully reverses the positions of their hands, making Nero's fingers trace his own pussy around the thick intrusion of Vergil's cock.

It all melts into fresh pleasure as Vergil moves their fingers up to Nero's clit again. Moving in unison, building a maddening rhythm. Begging for speed, Nero angles his hips by instinct, and now Vergil's right where he needs him. Every movement of his madly-thrusting hips is met by Vergil fucking him harder and deeper with every thrust.

Nero loves the way Vergil's fingers dig into his skin, losing a little of his calm control because he's close to coming.

"Ohfuckohfuck!" Nero grips the pillow, rocking back and whimpering as Vergil desperately pounds into him. 

As he yelps out Vergil's name, Nero can feel himself on the edge, heart pounding in his ears. Vergil buries his face into Nero's neck, sucking and biting the skin. Nero whines. 

"Nero... You're so perfect, so tight, I—"

"I want it. Come inside me," Nero gasps.

Vergil growls, and with a final harsh thrust, he's filling Nero with his release, fingers digging into his thigh. That touch quickly turns into caresses over his clit, along with whispers of praise beside his ear.

Nero shudders. He can't take it anymore. He comes violently, throbbing and shaking, head rolling back, the sensations drawn out for longer than seems possible. His movements devolve into shameless little undulations to milk every last wave of pleasure out of his orgasm. It really is different like this, and Nero basks in it while Vergil holds him.

The pleasure subsides slowly, leaving only bone-deep contentment in its wake. When Vergil eventually pulls out, Nero's hips twitch weakly and his cunt spasms, creamy cum sliding out of him.

"Holy crap," he gasps. "I can't believe we didn't do that sooner..."

Vergil chuckles. "I'm pleased you enjoyed yourself. Worth the wait, don't you think?"

Nero huffs. He's tempted to punch Vergil. He just can't find the slightest ounce of energy in his jellified limbs. His cunt aches pleasantly, the residual feeling of Vergil's dick filling him up still buzzing through his veins.

Vergil strokes his hip, and kisses the back of his neck. Nero turns in his arms and looks at him, his vision still dazed. Vergil rubs his cheek against the top of Nero's head, and nuzzling and kissing him every now and again.

Wanting to anchor him, Nero wraps himself around Vergil. Vergil responds more slowly, but he holds Nero just as tightly. They breathe each other in as if they'll never get enough. Neither of them is in a mood to care about getting cleaned up just yet. While they exchange light kisses and caresses, they end up drifting off to sleep, still wrapped tightly around each other.


End file.
